Language Barrier
by Bamfiscool
Summary: What happens when Kurt wakes up to find out he can't speak english? how will the x-men understand what he's saying? only way to find out is to read it, go on read it..i dare you.


**Hey guys! like i said in my other story, i'm not good at writing story's i just have these ideas and i just have to publish it. So i had this idea its like a what if kurt looses his ability to speak English so i thought it would be fun to write. Everything in [these] is in german and everything in 'these' is thoughts. so anyways on to the story!**

Kurt woke up in his bed laying there closing him eyes until his alarm clock started to beep 'Why do you have to wake me up right now?' He thought. Kurt sat up and lazily walked to his dresser. He put on his clothes and bamfed down to the kitchen.

BAMF "Well good morning Kurt" Said a girl with a brown high pony tail known as kitty "[good morning kitty]" Kurt said walking over to where to food is, he stopped he didn't meant to say that in German but he was probably really tired he forgot to speak English. He started to pile food onto his plate then sat down next to kitty who was cheerfully eater her food. she looked at Kurt who was half awake "Alarm woke you up too early?" She said chuckling. "[yeah you can say that]" Kurt said he didn't meant to say that in German either 'strange...' he thought. Kitty looked confused "Like English please"  
Kitty said. "[oh sorry kitty]" He said 'Ok whats going on here...' he thought "come on Kurt stop it and speak English"  
Kitty said sounding annoyed "[i...i cant]" . That time kitty understood something was wrong "Kurt are you ok?" She said "[i don't really know, could you get jean?]" Said Kurt. Kitty only understood the word "Jean"  
but she knew what he was trying to say so kitty ran out of the kitchen and up to jeans room. Kitty didn't even knocked she just phased through the door and ran over to jean bed where jean was still sleeping "Jean"Kitty said shaking her "jean wake up". Jean open one eye to see who it was then the other "W..what do you want kitty?" she said half asleep. Kitty started to explain what had happen in the kitchen she said it so fast she could've give quicksilver a run for his money.  
"Kitty, hold on slow down i can barley hear you, what did you say?" jean asked. Kitty slowed down a little "i was talking Kurt but he was talking German so i thought he was just messing around but he kept talking German so i think somethings wrong" she said Jean looked confused for a moment "Where is he?" jean said "I think hes in his room" Kitty said. Jean and Kitty walked to Kurt's room and knocked, they heard foot steps coming towards the door, it open showing a blue fuzzy mutant standing there "Kurt are you ok?" Jean said "I heard what happen in the kitchen" Kurt looked at jean for a moment "[Yeah just wonderful]" he said sarcastically. jean and kitty understood the last part, good thing Kurt tried to teach them German last year. "did you understand any of that?" jean asked "Yeah a little bit" kitty answered.

Latter that day they went to see the professor for help. The professor said he could help and handed Kurt a translator so people understand him until he learns English again. "So Kurt..you can like understand me right?" said kitty. Kurt gave a "really?"look at kitty then pulled out a Kurt modified translator :yes i can understand you i just cant speak English: he typed then showed it to kitty. Kitty looked at the translator "were you trying to be clever?" kitty asked Kurt looked at her "[no]" he said looking away from her. kitty knows a little German like "No" or "yes" and "thank you".  
A little while later kitty and Kurt was sitting in his room "so do you know what happens?" "i really don't" Kurt said in English kitty and Kurt stopped, they both looked surprised "Kurt! that was English!" Kurt looked relieved "I know! zis ees very vunderfull!" He said in a thicker than usual German accent. far away in a castle in Germany. "Did he forget?"  
said a man hiding in the shadows. A scruffy looking man looked at the shadow "Yes, it is done" he said in a raspy voice "good" the shadowy voice said.

 **Ok that's done! I may not upload another chapter to this so sorry for that. I hope you guys liked it. Read it, review! go on i will watch you until you read and review... anyways i'm bamfiscool and i'll see you later**


End file.
